warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tangletail and Fadinglight: A Love Story
This is by bloodstar18 for Whitestar7's writting contest Prologue "We should tell him." "No! He needs to learn his lesson by himself." "But...but my son deserves to know what will happen to him, Cloudfrost!" "Bluebell, calm down. If it'll make you be quite, I'll send a Prophecy." "Thank you." She whispered." A small golden-brown and black tabby tom-kit was suckuling his foster mother. His real mother had to fight during a battle with Nightclan. She had been protecting her brother Crow-wing, when a warrior attacked her. "Tanglekit." Called a soft voice. "Yes?" He looked up, and saw a starry cat. "Are you from Starclan?" "Yes, little one. My name is Bluebell. I have come to tell you something." "Yes, what is it Bluebell?" "The tangles of life may seem difficult, but the fading light of day will save you." "What does that mean?" "I'm sorry but I cant tell you." She said sadly, and faded away. Chapter 1 "Tanglepaw, Tanglepaw!" The words echoed in his head from the previous night. His older brother, Ravenheart, had cheered the loudest. "I'm so proud of you....and mom would be too." He said. "Thanks." Tanglepaw said sadly. "Don't be sad Tanglepaw..." "Why did Starclan take her!" He cried. "I...I don't know...but it was for the best." "How do you know?" "I don't." He said simply. Chapter 2 ﻿Tanglepaw was hunting with his mentor, Hollyshadow. "Yes, that was perfect." She said, praising her apprentice's hunting crouch. "What do you smell?" "Vole...no, mouse, and...Nightclan!" He growled" "Well, we are close to the border..." She trailed off. "No! It's coming from the otherside of us." "I'll go and get a fighting patrol." She said. "Wait!...No, it's just one cat." And out popped the most beautiful white she-cat he had ever seen. She had black ears, paws, and tail. "Help! Nightclan is under attack!" ﻿Chapter 3 As Fadinglight jumped out of the bush she was hiding in, she saw him. He was only an apprentice, but she knew she would love him forever.﻿ "Help! Nightclan is under attack!" She said desperately. "Why?" He snarled. Fadinglight was taken aback by his hostiletly, "B..b..because.....well.....your the clan that's supposed to help other clans in trouble." She said, on the brink of tears. "I don't think this scrap of fur is worth our-" "Tanglepaw! We should help others in need. You know what your mother had said 'Treat others the way you would want them to treat you'." She quoted Bluebell. "SO!," He said outraged, "That is the crow-food of a clan that killed her!" "I don't give a mouse tail we should help them, and will." She added to Fadinglight. Fadinglight felt as if she shouldn't be here. An apprentice, from another clan, was being scolded because of her. "Actually...nevermind, apparently it's too much trouble." She piped up. "Nonsense." "I should be going." And with that she left her love, without turning back. ﻿Chapter 4 Tanglepaw had just gotten back from his hunting patrol. Hollyshadow had gone to tell Treestar what had happened. When he saw Darkfire walking toward him from the dirt place tunnel﻿. "Hi Tangle''kit''." He said teasing Tanglepaw. "I'm Tanglepaw, mouse-brain." He snarled. "Oh, you're just so small, I had forgotten." He kept on bullying, as Tanglepaw lowered his head. "Shut up you fox-hearted cat," Said Ravenheart. "don't tease my little brother about his size. As I recall you were even smaller." "You can't protect him forever Ravenheart," He said darkly. "One day I will get him." "D..d..don't Darkfire. I'll kill you if it's needed." "I would hold my tongue if I were you." He said threatingly and stalked off. "What was he talking about?" Tanglepaw asked his brother. "We need to talk tomarrow." His brother replied, barely above a whisper. "Meet me by the Nightclan border tomorrow at Sun-high." "O..okay." ﻿Chapter 5 As Fadinglight organized the border and hunting patrols of the day, her mind started to wonder﻿ to Tanglepaw.'' What was he talking about yesterday? There was never a battle between Nightclan and Mistclan. Darkfire had been banned from Nightclan and went to live with them but that's the last interaction our clans have been through in seasons. Oh no ! She thought. ''Surely Darkfire's hate for Tanglepaw's family didn't... She trailed off as Emberstar walked out of his den. "Fadinglight, come with me. Bring a warrior or two." Emberstar told his deputy. "Yes sir." She obeyed. "Foxfur, Hawkfeather, and Airpaw," She called, "Come with us." As the patrol walked to the Mistclan border, Emberstar told them what they were to do; "Airpaw go with your mentor and hunt, so we can persuade Mistclan to let us talk to Treestar. Hawkfeather go scout ahead and catch a patrol. And Fadinglight, I need to talk to you privately." As they went off to do their jobs, Fadinglight turned to her leader. "I need you to go and find Tanglepaw." "What! Enter a clans territory without their permission?" "Yes." 'Well......, okay, if you say so." ﻿Chapter 6 It was Sun-high. Ravenheart and Tanglepaw where going to meet Darkfire﻿. He had told them to meet him at a tree stump near the Thunderpath. Tanglepaw was going to shred Darkfire if he taunted him anymore, and he would love the feeling of his fur beneth his claws. They were almost there. "Tanglepaw, I want you to know that eveything I have done.....was to save you." He said quitely. "What?" "You'll see in a moment." "Nightclan didn't kill your mother Tanglepaw, Ravenheart did." Darkfire said. Tanglepaw almost lept up at him then and there. "Wait! Tell him the whole story, Darkfire." "Actually, I'd rather you do it Ravenheart." "Well,..... After Darkfire was banished, just after you were born, he came to live with Mistclan. Longstory short; He hated our family. So one day he killed our father. Bluebell saw him and Darkfire just couldn't let her live. He made up some border thing with Nightclan and asked Crow-wing, mother, and I to come. Being that he had just been made deputy for his battle experience, Treestar allowed it. When we got there not a soul in Starclan had crossed over the border. He pinned down mother and told Crow-wing to kill her, he said no. So he threatened to kill you, and killed Crow-wing. He then told me to kill mother, and mother repeated the command. She didn't want me or you to die. So, to protect you and because mother told me to do so, I did it. Do you believe me....love me?" He said near tears. "Of course I believe you, Ravenheart! And I'll always love you. I wouldn't be here without you, Crow-wing, father, and mother." "Well, this is a mouse-heart fest so I'm gonna leave." He said and turned and ran. ﻿Chapter 7 ﻿"Oh no you don't!" Said Tanglepaw chasing after Darkfire, with Ravenheart on his tail. Darkfire had reached the camp as Treestar walked out of his den. Tanglepaw jumped on his traiterious clanmate and flipped him over on his back. He bit down hard on Darkfire's neck and blood gushed out and pooled around his dying body. "Tanglepaw!" Roared Treestar, "What have you done?!?" "Killed a-" He was cut off by Treestar. "Perfect deputy! One could not ask for a better deputy. I would never have expected this from you of all people!" "But-" He said, again cut off by his leader. "I don't want to hear it!" He said, "You are banished from this clan. After Sun-high tomorrow, if you are found on Mistclan territory, my warriors have permission to kill on site!" "If Tanglepaw goes, I go." Said Ravenheart, Treestar's old apprentice. "So be it, then the traitorious blood in your family will finially be out of Mistclan." "Come on then, Tanglepaw, we're not wanted here." And they left together right to the Nightclan border.﻿ Category:Fan Fictions